The Assault
by Trifinity
Summary: A priestess gets captured and finds out that good deeds don't go unnoticed.
1. Chapter 1

The Exodar, the craft constructed by the Naaru and given to the Draenei to escape the Burning Legion as it attacked their home world, and after crashing into Azeroth, becoming their home, their safe haven from the dangers of the new world. 

Until today.

Airia ran as a tear fell down her cheek, after years of aggressions, the horde had gathered together and launched an assault against each of the Alliance capital cities. Airia, who had heard about the forming attack from Anwen, her fiance's sister, had joined the group attacking the Exodar, but not to fight, she was here to save lives. The Sin'Dorei priestess ran in the wake of the attack group, running from fallen Draenei to fallen Draenei, healing those she could, attempting to revive the ones she couldn't. She worked as fast as she could, healing them so they would live, but not enough to regain consciousness and attempt to fight again, after a while she looked up and found that the attack group was nowhere to be seen, the sounds of fighting long since gone. She swallowed, grabbing her hearthstone to leave before the survivors find her when a small whimper caused her to look, a small Draenei child was shaking the body of a young woman, probably his mother, Hearthstone forgotten, Airia ran over, saying soothingly to the child in rough Draenic,"Don't worry little one, I'm here to help." The child cowered back, watching her in fear, his mother, wearing the armour of the Exodar guards, had been run through with a sword, Airia shook her head, placing her hands over the wound, her golden eyes flaring as she started to channel her strongest healing magic, "I'll bring her back child, don't worry."

Airia's hands started to glow a warm gold, channeling the power of the Light, she watched as the wound started to heal, unable to her the hoof falls behind her in her concentration, she finished her spell just as something slammed into her side, sending her flying with a scream of pain. She struggled to a knee, her shattered arm hanging limply to her side, looking up to see a male Draenei, wielding a massive two-handed mace charged at her, face a mask of rage as he yelled, "Keep your foul hands off of her!" Airia concentrated, gathering the last of her mana, "Shael!" The word of power, mixed with her mana, caused a golden shield of light to form around her, the mace crashing down upon it not a moment too soon. The Draenei lifted his mace to try to break through the shield when the child yells, "Mother!" he turned his head as the woman Airia revived stirs, coughing as air reenters her lungs. "Inyanah, but..." he looked back down at Airia, who was holding her arm, now spotting the insignia of the Aldor over her breast, she looked up at him, eyes faded in pain and exhaustion, "I didn't come to fight, I came to save lives." He looked down at her in confusion, finally stating "We'll take you to the High-Priestess Ishanah for you to be judged."


	2. Chapter 2

"She is here priestess." Ishanah, high priestess of the Aldor, turned, staring at the Sin'Dorei before her. "I see, you may unbind her, she knows not to run." Airia winced winced as the ropes holding her wrists were cut, jostling her broken arm and bringing circulation painfully back to her hands, Ishanah nods, "You may heal yourself before the trial starts Airia Starsong." 

Ishanah waited patiently, watching as Airia gently took her arm and channeled some of her magic, still weak from lack of mana, into her broken arm, mending the bones. She felt only trace amounts of the Shadow that was once part of this Sin'Dorei's life, replaced now with the more compassionate Light. "Airia Starsong, you are on trial for the attack on the Exodar, home to the Draenei on Azeroth, how do you plead?"

Airia closes her eyes, taking a deep breath as she shoved the pain still coming from her arm to the back of her mind, "Not guilty." The statement raised angry whispers from the Draenei gathered around, soon hushed by a raised hand from Ishanah. "Airia, you were found in the Exodar, in the wake of the attack group"

"I was there, yes"

"Then why do you deny guilt?"

Airia looked up, her golden eyes staring into Ishanah's, "I went to save as many lives as I could, Horde and Draenei." A Draenei leapt to his feet "High priestess, she lies! You know as well as I about her relationship with a certain Scryer, she's a spy I tell you!"

A glare from Ishanah made him sit back down, "Yes, I am quite aware of her fiance's allegiance, but I have full faith in Airia's allegiance to the Aldor. Now, Airia," Ishanah returns her gaze to the Sin'Dorei, "Mind informing us when you first learned of this attack?"

Airia nods, "I received a letter about half an hour before the assault telling me everything."

"Then why did you not tell us? Given us a warning about the incoming attack on our people?"

"There was no time, if I had told you it would have made no difference, by the time I made it to where the force was grouping some were already porting into the Exodar."

Ishanah stands silently for a few seconds, thinking over that answer, "Explain what you meant by you going to save lives."

"I went there to heal those injured in the attacks and revive those who were past healing I didn't care whether the were the defenders or attackers." Voices filled the chamber, silenced again by Ishanah's hand, "And why did you do this? If you were seen by the attack group would this have not marked you as a traitor to the Horde?"

Airia shook her head "My allegiance is to preserving life, not to the Horde."

"Even though your Fiance is a Scryer and a Courier of Compassion, a group that has sworn allegiance to Lady Sylvanas of the Undercity?"

"Yes."

Ishanah nods, standing silently for a few minutes as she weighed Airia's words. "I remember when you first came to the Aldor, a priestess of Shadow, lost and without way, even then you were caring and kind, and when you left the Shadow and refound the Light your compassion grew, I've heard about how much time you've spent in the Lower City Infirmary taking care of the wounded, heard reports of your hatred of the strife between the Alliance and the Horde, and your fierce determination against the Burning Legion. With these facts and your words, I have come to a conclusion."

Ishanah paused, Airia looks up to her, ignoring the glares from the other Draenei in the chamber "Airia Starsong, you are clear of the charges of attacking the Exodar and killing the leadership there." The chamber erupted into an uproar, Draenei leaping to their hooves and yelling in protest, it took the anchorites ten full minutes to finally get everything quiet enough for Ishanah to continue "However, you did go with the attack force, and I cannot overlook your lack of even attempting to stop it, for this you will be put into a holding cell until I deem fit for you to be released, you may write one letter to a person of your choice explaining everything, though remember it will be read by one of my anchorites before it will be sent, and you must wear this." Ishanah motions to an anchorite, the Draenei priestess walking towards Airia and puts a circlet on her head "I have heard about your mastery of mind magic, this circlet will contain your mana so you cannot contact anyone, now, take her away."

Airia lowers her head, the guard grabbing her once broken arm and shoving her roughly to the door, Ishanah reprimanding him, "Do be careful though, there is no excuse for harming a pregnant woman." The guard hesitates, then grabs her shoulder and guides her to her holding cell, sliding the door shut. "Here you will wait till Ishanah deems fit for you to be released, there is parchment and ink on the bed." Airia nods and sits down on the stone slab that served as a bed, grabbing the parchment, she began writing a letter to Lorrenzo, her fiance...


End file.
